TVP Info
TVP Info is Polish news television network owned by Telewizja Polska. The channel broadcasts news (nationwide and worldwide, sports), weather, business programmings. History The station started on October 6, 2007 in place of TVP 3. Its initiator and first director was Mariusz Pilis. The flagship program of the TVP Info station is the Info Service. The programs had Rafał Ziemkiewicz and Jacek Sobala. The launch of the channel did not significantly affect the programs of regional centers, which are broadcast as before, were initially broadcasted without the number "3" in the logo, on December 1, 2007 they were replaced with national-wide logotypes. The change of the profile and name of the program has been postponed several times. The channel, as the only information channel in Poland, received a statutory obligation to comply with the public television standard in accordance with the Act on Radio and Television. to take responsibility for the word, reliable presentation of all events in the country and abroad, promoting free shaping of citizens' views, fostering the free formation of public opinion, enabling citizens and their organizations to participate in public life through presentations of diverse views and positions and exercising the right to control and social criticism. TVP Info was equipped with nine satellite DSNG satellite broadcasters, which went to regional TVP's. On February 14, 2011, TVP Info introduced the 16:9 format (most of the programs were in this format). In turn, on February 23, 2011, the channel switched to total broadcasting at 16:9. The new TVP Info (no longer local bands) started on September 1, 2013 at 4:30. At this time, a live broadcast was broadcast from the ceremony marking the 74th anniversary of the outbreak of World War II. Despite the changes, the channel remained on terrestrial digital television, remaining on the first multiplex. On February 15, 2014, the channel was moved to the third multiplex. On August 1, 2008, a new studio was launched, which was equipped, among others, with in a seamless wall of plasma monitors and LCD screens, and in its background you can see newsroom located behind the glass, where journalists work and channel technical support. Information, weather, sports, business and short news programs are broadcast from the studio. The stage design of the new studio was designed by Anna Mioduszewska. On September 28, 2009 the studio was "paved" by Magdalena Kujszczyk, it became more spacious, there were a lot of elements in the red-burgundy color. The presentation table was also slightly refreshed. On September 1, 2013, a new studio was launched, equipped with three programming stations, a seamless wall and LCD screens. The dominant motifs in the studio are squares. The set was designed by Magdalena Kujszczyk. Graphic and music binding The introduction of the new studio in 2008 was accompanied by the change of the TVP Info luminaire, as well as the modification of the channel schedule, which became more dynamic. The format for recording information services has also changed - at 16: 9, which are broadcast in 4: 3, you can see it by looking at the information bar (on the screen 16: 9 you can see the entire recording of the camera, and you can not see the bar). The musical setting was prepared by Jean-Michel Jarre. The musical setting was once again changed on September 28, 2009. It was entirely composed by Polish musician Michał Lorenc. From August 1, 2008 to July 31, 2009, the voice of the station was actor Jacek Mikołajczak, who was replaced by Robert Głowacki, who held this function until November 2009. The current voice of the station is actor Mikołaj Klimek. July 18, 2010 TVP Info has undergone changes in the headlines and headers. The studio programs used camera flights with background music from headlamps, and Info Shortcuts always used abbreviated headlines. In all study programs (including Info Services), a camera flight with the producer and the year of production was used as the backside (as in TVN24). From February 5, 2011, the Info Service website was changed: instead of a beam with the words, who when it produced the program (as in TVN24), was just the top one. Website Info tip On February 7, 2011, it returned to its previous form. February 23, 2011 once again changed the screen graphics. The logo has been moved to the lower left corner (safe-area area), the clock was above the logo, and the so-called the "sergeants" were to the left of the logo. The program beams have since then had the shape of a parallelogram and in the right lower corner of them there was a white inscription on a gray background "tvp.info". May 7, 2012 TVP Info changed the screen graphics, and the programs have gained completely new tops. A new multimedia table was installed in the studio, displaying program names or station logos. The newsroom was repaired and plasma screens were added. On September 1, 2013, along with the new studio, a new graphic and musical setting was presented. Piotr Rubik composed her. On October 14, 2016, new on-screen graphics were presented 24 Layout layout The program has been divided into three bands: "Morning Info", "Info Day" and "Day Expired". In the first two blocks, the websites show more often (in the morning every 15 minutes, and usually every half hour on the day). Business programs have been replaced with the "Biznes" business website. On TVP Info, a summary magazine "The day has passed" also appeared. From June 22, 2009, one of the local bands (from 18:00 to 20:00) has changed the time of broadcasting (from 17:30 to 19:30). Earlier from September 28 to November 30, 2009 (on weekdays) and from January 2, 2010 (on Saturdays) the evening local band has been shortened by 15 minutes in favor of the "Day Expired" program (in 2009) and LOTTO Draws (from 2010) .). From 6 September 2010, the main local band was broadcast every day from 17:00 to 20:00. At the same time, morning bands were abolished on weekdays, and the band "The day passed" changed its name to "Info Evening". From March 2, 2013 morning morning band was broadcast from 10:00 to 11:00 (earlier it was broadcast from 7:45 to 8:30 and from 8:45 to 9:00). From 1 May 2013, the evening local band was moved 10 minutes later and was broadcast from 21:55 every day (from Monday to Saturday theoretically it was extended by 5 minutes, in practice the band itself was not extended - the advertising block was extended afterwards) in favor of the LOTTO Draw. The local bands were broadcast until August 31, 2013. In connection with the creation of the TVP Regionalna channel (currently TVP3), on September 1, 2013, the local band disappeared from the TVP Info antenna. From August 24, 2017, TVP Info launched a simultaneous broadcast of news programs: Wiadomości i Teleexpress, so far broadcasted (excluding special editions) only on TVP 1 and TVP Polonia and Panorama, so far broadcast only on TVP 2 25. Information bar On August 6, 2008, the channel began to provide information on the new information bar, where each message appears separately, as in CNN or Polsat News. On the new information bar on the left, you can see how this pandy, information about the category of messages (COUNTRY, WORLD, CULTURE, SPORTS, BUSINESS, etc.), and next - in a few seconds intervals - new information sliding in from below. However, they were presented in a normal script, and not like earlier capsals. From August 25, 2010 the information bar was also available on the tvp.info website. September 28, 2009, the strip was re-adjusted to the form before August 6, 2008, i.e. scrolling information. The bar occupied about 4/5 of the screen width, on the left there was a sign >> (under important circumstances and in some programs instead of arrows there was a picture with an inscription). February 14, 2011 the strip was extended to cover the entire width of the screen January 7, 2013 bar information received a new look. Again, information on the message category was displayed in the information bar on the left. The messages in the bar were still scrolling. A clock is placed over the place for the information category. The TVP Info logo was at the very top of September 1, 2013. The information bar is still scrolling, but there is no information about the message category. Now the clock and logo is on the right. The clock is the TVP Info logo, the announcement of guests of various programs, and sometimes the sign "LIVE" or "REPLAY". October 14, 2016 the bar is still scrolling. A square with the most interesting programming proposals has been added, the logo is on the bar under the square, the clock at the right bar under the logo of the broadcasted program. TVP Info on TVP 1 From 3:15/2013 from 5:55 to 8:00 on weekdays TVP 1 retransmitted the signal station instead of Kawa czy herbata?, as part of the morning band Poranek Info 26 27. Then, the station signal retransmission was shortened from 6:55 to 7:40 (from the beginning of 2015). On March 31, 2015, the TVP Info station signal was re-broadcasted for the last time by TVP 1. Programming * Wstaje dzień * Agrobiznes * Pogoda Info * Poranek TVP Info * Serwis Info Poranek * Info Biznes * Serwis Info Dzień * W tyle wizji * Sport Info * Minęła 20 * Reportaż TVP Info * Panorama Info * Info Wieczór * Debata TVP Info * Gość Wiadomości * Teleexpress Extra * Wiadomości * Teleexpress * Panorama Logos TVP Info (2007-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2007-present) TVP Info HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Telewizja Polska Category:News television channels Category:Launched in 2007